


things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Gen, I JUST WANT MY TINY CHILDREN TO BE LOVED, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, they live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy I'm back and hopefully posting a lot of fic this week . . .  
> We'll see. 
> 
> Title from "Wait For It" by Lin-Manuel Miranda from Hamilton.

Somewhere, deep in the depths of the North American chapter of Ever After School, there is an ancient mirror. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. EAS is deep, deeper then anyone thought, and it is old, older then anyone thought. The mirror is enchanted; no one that is looking for it will ever find it.  
  
Chase Turnleaf is the first to find it. He is thirteen, and all alone in the world. When he looks in the mirror, he sees himself, a little taller, a little rougher, scruff on his cheeks, the blood of his enemies smeared on his clothes. He sees a girl with a sword that he will love more then life itself, and a girl with a book that he will trust with more then his life. He sees love, and a family that he makes.  
  
Adelaide Radcliffe finds it at her lowest point, searching for something she can never have. She is fourteen, and lonely and wanting. When she looks in the mirror, she sees herself in the arms of a girl who, for once, doesn't hate her. She sees a girl who is confidant and beautiful and knows what she wants and can have what she wants. She sees love, and everything she ever wanted.  
  
Lena LaMarelle finds it while trying to find her way back to the courtyard, after a long day at work. She is fifteen, and worked to the bone. When she looks in the mirror, she sees someone who has published a spellbook, someone surrounded by friends and admirers, shouting for her autograph in the distance. She blushes as mirror-Rory kisses her cheek. She can feel it, just barely, a hint of warmth on an autumn day. She sees love, and in that moment, she wants it more than ever before.  
She sees a girl in her arms, a boy sleeping, maybe it could happen.  
  
Rory Landon never finds the mirror. She finds a story instead, in plain view. The story of a girl with a book, a boy with a sword, a girl with a destiny, and a girl who lost. She rejects that story. She writes her own and leaves it in its place. It is the story of a girl with tried and failed and tried again and got it right, a boy with friends, a family that can never be taken away, a girl who made her own way, not the one prescribed for her, and a girl who may not have found what she wanted, but found herself, and somehow, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
